Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme
"Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" is the closing song from "The Little Guy", sung by Wander. The song is dedicated to Westley's reform from bad to good, and Wander sings this to him showing the many things he'll do. This was originally an animatic song heard during the end credits of "The Greatest" and "The Egg" (when paired with "The Greatest"). It was also originally going to be the theme song, but it was never used. The song was later reused for the said episode. This song is heard briefly during "The It." Lyrics 'Episode version' Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! If the darkness comes a creepin' And you're feelin' down, Just Wander over Yonder And turn your life around! Oh, Wander over Yonder Be sure to lend a hand All your helpful, friendly good deeds, Will spread across the land All your helpful, friendly good deeds Will spread across the land! Doodley doot da doot doot, whoo! 'Animatic version' Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! Doodley doot da doot doot 'Demo version' Oh, Wander over Yonder And look at this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear a hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! If the darkness comes a creepin' And you're feelin' down, Just Wander over Yonder And turn your life around! Oh, Wander over Yonder Be sure to lend a hand All your helpful, friendly good deeds, Will spread across the land All your helpful, friendly good deeds Will spread across the land! Oh boy! Deedly dee dee dee doo! 'Lord Hater's version' When you wander over that way And wear a stupid hat Then you help some stupid people And wear a stupid hat When the bad guys come a-creepin' And lookin' really cool Just do some friendly dumb things And act just like a fool Friendship! Trivia *This is the first cut song to be reused in a later episode. *Scenes and the final lyric from Wander's version were briefly shown in two promos for "The Little Guy". *This is the first song to finish off an episode, coming at the very end. *First song where the show's title is sung, apart from the theme song. *The lyrics parallel the actions onscreen. *Wander's eyes are closed for a lot of the song, especially in the middle. *The hat Westley receives toward the beginning has a star on it, which looks much like the star on Wander's hat. *The song shows more information on Westley's conversion from bad to good; first when Westley screamed when seeing Lord Hater's ship, so the gang disguises themselves as a snowman, then when Westley realized he's holding his blaster for no use and throws it against a tree causing it to break. *Towards the end when Wander sings "All your helpful, friendly good deeds will spread across the land", if examined closely, we can see Sylvia sniff sweetly. This could indicate that she knew Wander was right all along and was happy that Westley changed. *According to Craig McCracken, this was the original theme song. *Prior to the revelation of the official title, this song was referred to as "If You Wander Over Yonder". *This song is also heard in Global Wandering. *This demo version of this song was recorded by the Two Man Gentlemen Band in a hotel room in Virginia on Andy Bean's iPhone. *The piano reprise of this song at the end of part 2 of "The Rider" was the last piece of music recorded for Season 1. *This song may be based on the real song "There's a time for us to wander." This idea is based on how much the beat during "there's a time...for us to wander" sounds like "if you wander...over yonder" and "All your helpful...good deeds" sounds like "When time is young...and so are we." They also share a rhyme scheme. Continuity *The song is heard often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it is heard in are: **'The Picnic': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" plays at the very end. **'The Prisoner': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" is heard at the very end, when Peepers is punished. **'The Bad Guy': It is heard when Sylvia expresses to the bad guys that she and Wander were faking. ** The Troll: It is heard at the very end. **'The Box': A piano version is heard when Sylvia tells Wander he can overcome his obsession. **'The Little Guy': The song is featured more prominently in this episode. First, it's used as Wander's banjo music for when he and Sylvia are first seen, during the soup scene, and when they are shown in Lord Hater's security footage. A more upbeat, lush version is heard several times as well, first when Wander is trying to get Westley to admire the view, again during the montage of Westley trying different things, and finally when he is given the choice to go with Wander and Sylvia, with sleigh bells added. Finally, the song is performed by Wander himself, at the very end when Westley is reformed. **'The Ball': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" is revamped as "Mew-mew-mew-mew, mew-mew-mew, meow" at the very end. **'The Bounty': A rock version is heard at the title card and again when Lord Hater fires Killbot 86. Later as Wander and Sylvia escape, the "Doodley doot da doot doot" part plays. Lord Hater's security footage also includes that part, thus breaking the fourth wall. **'The Nice Guy': The piano version is heard when Wander gives the little girl the Thunder Blazz. **'The Tourist': The piano version plays when Sylvia is refusing to go with Wander. Later, a more classical version plays while Wander is apologizing to Sylvia for his competitiveness. **'The Night' - It is used as one of Wander's banjo songs. **'The Brainstorm' - The "Doodley doot da doot doot" part is heard at the end when the Flendar invasion is failed. **'The Toddler' - A variation of the "Doodley doot da doot doot" part is heard at the very end. **'The Void' - It is heard while Wander is apologizing to Sylvia. **'The Big Job' - It is heard as everyone Wander accidentally let in exit the research facility. **'The Helper' - A variation plays at the very end. **'The Breakfast' - Wander hums this while taking a shower. **'The Wanders' - The classical version plays when Wander's helper persona is revealed. Later, the song plays instrumentally as Wander and Sylvia block the cave. **'The It' - Wander sings this to Hater, as part of "music therapy". **'The Good Bad Guy' - Lord Hater sings a parody of this and the "Doodley doot da doot doot" was heard at the end. **[[The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'|'The Hole...Lotta Nuthin]] - Lord Hater sings his parody version again while bullying Wander, the "Doodley doot da doot doot" was heard at the end as well. **'The Heebie Jeebies' - Played instrumentally when Wander and Sylvia enter the spooky forest, and later was heard at the end when they exit the forest. **'The Sick Day''' - The "Doodley doot da doot doot" part was heard after Sylvia swallows the whole box of snickerdoodles. Songwriters *Andy Bean *Craig McCracken ASCAP Work #886099304 Other languages Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Andy Bean Category:Songs sung by Wander Category:End credit songs